


Your Lips Say Yes

by keerawa



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan's out at yet another Challenge when Amanda drops by for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> My first real porn, and I feel so proud!
> 
> Written for [](http://calime33.livejournal.com/profile)[**calime33**](http://calime33.livejournal.com/) 's [porn battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/286546.html) prompt "Amanda/Tessa - jealousy"
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader, [](http://lastrega.livejournal.com/profile)[**lastrega**](http://lastrega.livejournal.com/) , who taught me, "The tighter the POV, the hotter the porn."

Tessa was startled by the sound of someone knocking on the barge door. She'd been lying in bed, trying to read, waiting for Duncan to return from a Challenge. The lamp was still on. The fire she'd lit, more for comfort than warmth, had burned down low. She must have dozed off.

Duncan wouldn't knock. For a moment she feared it was someone bringing news. But, no - she wasn't the wife of a policeman or soldier, to be brought bad news by kind strangers. If he were ever to lose a Challenge, he just wouldn't come home. The conclusion would be drawn over hours and days of waiting. The fear built up until she could barely breathe.

A voice called from outside. It was female, melodious, and quite, quite drunk. "Duncan. Oh, Duncaaaaan! Open up."

Tessa was suddenly furious. She threw aside the covers and strode to the entryway, pulling Duncan's silk robe tight around herself. She threw open the door and stared up the stairs at the intruder.

As Tessa's eyes adjusted to the darkness outside, she saw Amanda leaning against the door frame. She was wearing a tight-fitting black dress, with a slit cut up the side. Amanda had a tiny black Fendi purse clutched in her hands. Her hair was mussed, and her dark red lipstick smeared, as if she'd been kissing. She looked debauched.

"You." Tessa folded her arms across her chest.

"Tessa!" Amanda exclaimed. "Where's Duncan? I can't sense him. Am I that drunk?"

Tessa shook her head. This was the last thing she needed right now. "You may be that drunk, but Duncan isn't here right now."

Amanda blinked a few times. "Oh. Well, not to worry, dear, I can wait." She straightened up off the door frame and took the first step down.

Tessa stretched her arm across the stairway and braced it, blocking Amanda's path. "If you think I am inviting you into our home, you are mistaken."

Amanda peered down at her. "Why not? Darius told me that you let Grace stay over."

"You're no Grace."

Amanda took a graceful, sliding step down that was meant to duck her under Tessa's arm. Tessa was having none of it. She moved to stop Amanda and ended up having to catch the woman before she fell down the stairs.

Amanda gave a little gasp. "Well of course not." Amanda nuzzled into the fabric of Duncan's robe. The robe gaped open, baring Tessa's collarbone. Amanda flicked her tongue along the exposed skin. "I'm _much_ more fun."

Tessa dropped her. Amanda slid to a boneless pile at the bottom of the stairs and laid there, shoulders shaking. Tessa cautiously walked down the handful of stairs and knelt to check on her.

Amanda lifted her head. She was laughing. "Feisty! No wonder Duncan likes you!" Amanda flipped over and stretched out on the floor. Her laughter gradually faded into a gentle chuckle. She seemed almost sober now.

"So, Duncan's out." Tessa nodded. "I can only think of two reasons that might be, and I don't think you'd put up with the first." Tessa sat back on her heels, face stiff.

Amanda reached a hand out to push back the hair that had fallen into Tessa's face. Her long fingers felt cool against Tessa's heated skin. "Waiting's not easy, I know. If you want me to leave, I will. But do you really want to be alone right now?"

"Yes," Tessa said fiercely.

Amanda smiled a secretive little smile. "Your lips say yes," she crooned, fingers gently tracing the edges of Tessa's mouth. "But the rest of you..." Her hand drifted along Tessa's cheekbone and down a tendon in her neck. Tessa found her breath catching as she stretched towards fingers that pulled away from her.

Amanda sat up against the bulkhead. She ran her hands through her hair. "I enjoy a good seduction," she said in a husky, intimate voice, "but I prefer a willing victim." Amanda cocked her head at Tessa. "So ... are you willing?"

Tessa closed her eyes, blocking out temptation. Her heart was pounding – part fear for Duncan, part lust. Her skin was so sensitive; she could almost feel the flicking firelight. She was wet, and the scent of the damp silk clamped between her thighs reminded her of Duncan. What if he never came home? God, she needed ...

Tessa looked up into Amanda's eager brown eyes. "I love Duncan," she said.

Amanda sighed happily, as if that were a sinful suggestion. "Of course we do," she replied, taking off her shoes and moving them to the side. Amanda held out a hand to Tessa. Tessa took it, and found herself pulled into Amanda's lap. Amanda's mouth was warm, and tasted of tequila and lipstick. Her tongue was never still. It teased Tessa's lips, dueled with her tongue, brushed along the sensitive skin below her ear.

Tessa was grasping Amanda's shoulders, holding them together, rocking against Amanda's hip. Amanda's hands reached down between them, skimmed along and around Tessa's breasts, everywhere but her nipples.

"Please," Tessa gasped.

"I thought you'd never ask," Amanda purred into her ear.

Tessa was pushed down onto the floor, robe open. A small, hot mouth was showering kisses over her skin, blazing a trail down her throat towards her right breast. Her skin was marked by traces of red from Amanda's lips. Amanda licked a tight circle around Tessa's nipple, and then retreated a few inches to blow gently over it. The sudden cold made her nipple even harder, and Tessa moaned.

Amanda jerked at the sound. She looked wildly up at Tessa's face for a moment, eyes dark, and then dived down to take Tessa's nipple in her mouth. Sucking, nibbling, gentle bites designed to drive Tessa out of her mind. Tessa's head knocked back against the floor as her hand found Amanda's hair. Her hips arched up into the empty air, needing more.

"Touchez-moi," Tessa begged.

"You want me to touch you? Where?" Amanda teased, nails scratching down Tessa's belly towards the damp curls below, almost hard enough to hurt. "Here?" She braced a hand between Tessa's thighs. Tessa rubbed frantically against Amanda's bare forearm.

"Mmmm, very nice," said Amanda. She bit her lip and bent down for a deep, wet kiss.

Then she sat back up, eyes roving over Tessa's naked body. Tessa, watching, felt every glance as a potential touch. She shuddered. Amanda moved the hand Tessa had pressed between her legs. Up over Tessa's clitoris. Down, two fingers pushing gently into her wet, open pussy. Up, caressing. Down, plunging in. Her other hand crept over to Tessa's untouched nipple. Just as Amanda's right hand rubbed hard across Tessa's clitoris, she began flicking that nipple. Then she was down, reaching deep inside. The twin sensations built, stronger and faster, sweet and, god, overwhelming. Tessa felt pinned between Amanda's moving hands, whirled through the steps of a wild dance to music only Amanda could hear. Too much, too much, she would fly apart. Amanda's fingers rippled deep inside her, and that was just like ... just exactly like …

"Duncan!" Tessa cried out, gasping, writhing, riding the rhythm of her body through her orgasm.

Amanda lifted her sopping wet hand to her lips and delicately licked her fingers. She shivered. "You are so beautiful when you come," Amanda whispered. One hand resting gently on Tessa's breast, she slid the other through the slit length of her dress into her lap. One strong hand motion. Another. One more and Amanda groaned, eyes closed, and then sagged down to the floor to snuggle up to Tessa.

They lay there quietly for a few minutes.

"Feeling better?" Amanda asked quietly.

Tessa nodded.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon." Amanda turned onto her back and stretched. "I should be going." She put on her shoes, stood up, and retrieved her purse from the corner where it had fallen. Amanda was at the top of the stairs when Tessa's voice reached out to her.

"Amanda … why?"

Amanda turned, tossed her head. He lips were pinched as she replied, "Maybe I just wanted a taste of what Duncan finds so irresistible." She laughed gaily, with a sound like breaking glass. "Don't worry, I won't be back in your lifetime."

Then she was gone into the night. Tessa stood up slowly, and went to take a shower.


End file.
